The Legend of Spyro: Dark and Light
by SoulTheDragon
Summary: This is a story of what happens after Dawn of the Dragon. And I hope to eventually turn this story into a comic. Most importantly though I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

After the defeat of Malefor Spyro and Cynder both had been teleported to a forest near the valley of Avalar. Both were still near a pool of water that was fed by a waterfall underneath a tree. Both were asleep until one began to stir. Visions flashed through his head "I have to do this, I think I'm meant to"he said "Then I'm with you" someone said to him.

A light was shining on the young dragons face as he began to wake up his eyes slowly opened and closed as his vision began to clear. He grunted in slight pain as he attempted to get and failed falling down causing his head to flush with pain as his head ache became worse. Ugh where am I he thought to himself I gotta get up, he tried again for second time to rise to his feet and succeeded and shuffled his way toward the pool of water.

Spyro bent down and took a long drink from the cool water and his headache began to recede. Spyro began trying to make sense of the visions from his dream for they felt like a memory rather than a dream. Then he realized what the visions were and who was in them.

"CYNDER WHERE ARE YOU"Spyro shouted. He started looking around and saw her, Cynder was lying at the base of the tree still.

Spyro ran over to her worried, "Cynder are you ok" he was about to shake her when he saw that she was breathing. Thank the ancestors she's asleep, he smiled to himself then another voice flashed through his head, "I love you". It was Cynders, Spyro got excited he had been in love with her for long time even now seeing the peaceful look on her face brought a deep warm longing feeling in him to be close to her and to tell her that he loved her. He had felt this feeling to be near her ever since he had released her from Malefor's corruption but at the moment when Cynder told him that he wasn't alone and nuzzled me when Iost Ignitus that feeling increased tenfold and he knew that he loved her.

Spyro saw Cynder shiver in her sleep and felt that he had to do something, so he laid down next to her and put his wing over her body to keep her warm and faded off to sleep.

Deep inside Spyro's mind something else awakened too, "It is almost time Spyro has weakened, I will be free"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

In the forest, sunlight was shining through the great oaks and causing the waterfall to glimmer like crystal. The birds sang and often visited the pool of water, but were wary of the two dragons that slept side by side in a loving caring embrace. The oak trees looking like guardians over them keeping them cool under the shade, morning dew glistening on the star-shaped leaves and falling to the ground. A drop fell off the leaf and landed on Cynder's face she stirred but fell back asleep. Then another drop fell this time landing on her muzzle.

Cynder began to awake feeling the wet drop on her face she wiped her muzzle with her paw. Then she felt it the warmth surrounding the rest of her body she opened her eyes to see Spyro's wing draped over her. Blood flushed to her face thinking about Spyro being this close but enjoyed it and realized that they were alive. Did he hear what I said, Spyro started to stir and I faked being asleep as Spyro got up. Spyro stretched like a cat and decided that it was time to wake Cynder up.

"Hey, Cynder wake up" Cynder stirred and got up.

"Spyro we...we survived!?"

"Yeah I guess we did." There was a long pause.

"Did...did you hear anything during the explosi…" suddenly Spyro kissed her surprised at first she didn't know what to do, so she kissed him back. Spyro broke the kiss "I heard what you said and...and I have always loved you...ever since I freed you"

Cynder got excited " _he loves me I can't believe it!"_

"I loved you ever since you released me...you...you were the only one who believed that I was good while others didn't trust me"

Spyro kissed me again, waiting even longer before ending the kiss this time. Then, he released his lips from mine. "I would love to stay out here with you, but...we should probably get back to Warfang."

I sighed. Though I wanted more time to be with him, he was right. "Yeah you're right. We should probably get going." Without any further delay, we both took off flying towards Warfang.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **In Warfang**_

"Sparx you need rest you've been waiting here for days." Hunter said.

"But I need to be here when Spyro gets back." Hunter sighed.

"Sparx it's been 2 days they should've been here by now we might have to consider that Spyro and Cynder...died defeating Malefor." Sparx gasped.

"How could you even say that Spyro's a tough dude I've known him my entire life he's even stronger than me and that's me saying that!?"

"So you finally admit I'm stronger than you that's a start." Sparx turned around flew towards the voice.

"BRO I knew you weren't dead also I was just saying that to uhh...raise...yeah raise Hunter's hope" hugging Spyro.

"Oh yeah that makes more sense" Spyro chuckled.

"It is good to see both of back in one piece."

"Oh that reminds me" Sparx flew over to Cynder.

"Thanks for getting my bro back here safe" Sparx whispered.

"Of course" Cynder whispered back.

"So what happened while we were gone"

"We'll the whole world fell apart then there was a flash of light and everything went back together"

"That's not how it was for us"

"Yeah definitely not" Spyro moved closer to her. Cynder felt a blush rise to her face

"Yeah we both thought we were gonna die and that flash of light was Spyro releasing a bunch of power at once it's insane that we both lived."

"It felt weird like I just got really tired and passed out and when I woke up my head was hurting a lot."

"Well that's quite the story, you should get going the Guardians are waiting for you...wait where's Ignitus?"

"Ignitus he...he didn't make it through the Ring of Fire." He felt tears rising to his eyes.

"I'm...I'm truly sorry Spyro." Hunter said.

"There's nothing we can do now." Spyro's grief was starting to grow overpowering, he winced as pain surged through his head.

"Hey Spyro you good man?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah Spyro are you okay" Cynder asked concerned.

"I think I'm fine?" Spyro felt anouther wave of pain, but... then there was a voice in the back of his head "Finally." then another wave of pain knocked him out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Spyro woke on a small rock face in a sea of darkness that seemed to go on forever.

"Where am I?" Spyro heard someone chuckle in the darkness.

"Who's there!?"

"My name does not matter... yet." Spyro saw something move in the cover of darkness.

"Why am I here?"

"That does not matter either, but I will tell you one thing… I...am...not...a...friend." The voice distorted.

"Show yourself!"

"In time, let me ask you...a question first" The voice hissed.

"I don't have time for..." The voice interrupted him.

"Do you really believe that Cynder cares about you?"

"I kno..."

"The answer is she doesn't, SHE'S using YOU" The voice distorted more then the last.

"I am getting tired of this show yourself NOW!"

"As you wish." Suddenly a dragon appeared in front of him this dragon looked exactly like him except his scales were darker his horns silver and the skin on his wings were red like Cynder's.

"You're me?"

"Am I though, I cannot see myself but I know I don't look like you, my true self will show...in time."

"Why have you brought me here?" He was beginning to panic.

"I want to be free of your...body, I WANT MY POWERS BACK." The voice was almost unrecognizable.

"And for that to happen, you need to be...suppressed." The voice was back to normal.

"Goodbye...Spyro." The voice hissed again filled with malice, then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"SPYRO!" Cynder shouted as Spyro collapsed to the ground.

"I'll go get the Guardians." Hunter said as he left.

"Oh not this again." Cynder turned to look at Sparx

"What do you mean not this again!?"

"Ehh when Spyro was searching for you the Chronicler used to bring him into a dream like state to teach him stuff."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because this usually means were going on some big quest like always." Cynder chuckled at the dragonfly's fear.

"Let's at least get him somewhere comfortable."

"Wait I wasn't done something else is worrying me."

"What's that?"

"He's never felt pain when this happens."

"Wait what's up with Spyro?" Spyro's scales were turning dark black and his horns silver as his whole body became a more dark version then himself.

"Yeah...that's not good." Spyro's eyes opened showing them to be completely white and Spyro slowly got up "Sparx go get the Guardians and Hunter."

"Already on it." Sparx said as he left Spyro started looking around and then focused his eyes on her.

"Hello Cynder or...should I say the Terror of The Sky's." his voice sounded completely different.

"Spyro you need to snap out of it don't let this control you."

"I believe Spyro isn't here right now." Spyro said looking at his claws.

"Spyro is weak but his powers will do, for getting me to my goal."

"Who are you?" Cynder asked realizing this wasn't Malefor's corruption.

"That isn't important right now."

"Tell me your name!?" Cynder said suddenly furious, the dragon growled.

"Stop whatever you're doing to Spyro!" suddenly he had her pinned on the ground by her throat.

"Your really annoying me, so how about you take a little nap." The dragon said tauntingly. Suddenly Cynder felt a pressure pushing down on her skull she fazed into a relaxed state almost unconscious state, then the pressure was gone and the other dragons weight on her neck was gone. Before she fell into the darkness of sleep she heard someone speak.

"Now I can reach the light of Calamity." Then she drifted into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Cynder heard a voice echoing around her telling her to wake up she continued to keep her eyes closed hoping to drift back asleep. She heard the voice call again then she opened her eyes. It was dark as if she had been dropped into a pool of black, she looked around and saw nothing she looked behind her but when she turned back she saw a dragon that was about over her age. He looked familiar but strange he had black scales red fins starting from the top of his head to his tail blade and hardened scales on the front of his chest and his wing skin was also red.

His horns curved back toward his wings then moved back toward his snout and ended curving upwards with sharp point. When he spoke his voice one familiar but strange at the same time

"Cynder you need to wake up Spyro needs you." She remembered why she was unconscious she started looking around for a way out, finding none she calmed down and turned back toward the strange dragon.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now."

"WHY WILL NO ONE TELL ME ANYTHING!?"

"It's not time for me to explain."

She remembered his voice. "You're the one in control of Spyro." The dragon laughed.

"What are you laughing about!?" The other dragon calmed down gathered himself and spoke.

"That isn't me, in fact me and Spyro are in the same predicament." He started looking around as if he heard something she didn't.

"I need to leave NOW, all I can tell you is go to the fallen temple do you understand?"

"Wait I have..."

"You need to leave or he'll kill me and you" She was plunged into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

She awoke in a room the Guardians gathered around her waiting for her to wake up.

"Cynder are you alright?" Terrador being the first to ask.

"I think I'm okay my head hurts a bit." Cynder replied grunting as a short wave of pain shot through her head.

"That's probably from the extreme mental force pushing on your mind, most side effects include dizziness, nausea, and from little to extreme headaches..." Volteer continued speaking even after Cyril addressed her.

"How about we let her rest for a bit?" The guardians started arguing on the best way to take care of her, Cynder remembering her dream or vision spoke over them.

"We need to head to the fallen temple." The Guardians stared at her.  
"How do you know about the temple?"

"The person I talked to before I was knocked out wasn't Spyro and..." She paused before deciding to lie about her dream.

"And I heard him say something about a fallen temple I thought would know?"

"The temple that Malefor took expecting victory crashed to the ground after you both saved the planet, therefore it being dubbed The Fallen Temple."

"We sent people to see the damage but...they never returned."

"Well I need to head there before it's too late."

"I'm sorry but based on your condition traveling there would most likely kill you you need to rest and... and..." Volteer was cut off by Terrador.

"You need more rest and that's the end of story, you will stay until you have more energy." Cynder opened her mouth to protest but seeing no way around staying she gave in.

"You're right I think a couple of days will do me good it's far away right." Terrador shocked spoke.

"Yes."

"Well then please let get some rest" The Guardians dumbfounded and expecting more fight from her left the room. She waited for awhile before sneaking out of bed and sett the pillows she had been resting her head on under the blankets in the shape of a sleeping dragon before sneaking out of the room into the night.

She remembered the chaos the death the insanity she remembered her goal as the other preserved her in amber. "Stop HIM, we may die but stop HIM."

"Who?" She asked.

"Fury." She awoke.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

On her way out of Warfang Cynder found a map showing where the temple was thought to have landed, she memorized the map and took off toward The Well of Souls. As Cynder drew closer to the mountain she and Spyro had killed Malefor in she noticed the land around the area was dying or infected it seemed to worsen the closer she got until the mountain came close enough to almost touch she looked around and saw something shiny on the ground she dived towards it and saw that it was a Cheetah from the village where they had been held captive in the body was old and torn to pieces by… something she didn't want to meet.

She was almost hovering over the mountain when she saw the temple as she dived towards it she could see it was in ruins and that there was black… mold oozing out of it. There was a faint glow coming from inside, she landed on the dirt and saw tracks leading toward the temple and felt a faint thrum coming from the temple. As she walked toward the temple she saw more Cheetah warriors being… consumed by the mold. She went to a sort of cocoon formed by the black mold the cocoon was moving.

Suddenly the cocoon burst as a moldy creature with long claws and the deformed face of a Cheetah on its chest. She dodged the "thing" just before the claws hit her and shot a blast of poison at it. The thing recoiled and tried to attack her again "What in the ancestors names are you" the thing moaned in response before attacking again. She swung her tail blade at the things head cutting the head clean off.

The pulsating power grew stronger as she reached the entrance of the temple. The doors sealed she tried opening the doors with no success but after clawing at the mold between the seems the door opened easily. Inside she saw that the statue in the middle of the hall was gone and that a dark almost black beam of energy replaced it. She saw Spyro in front of the dark energy almost seeming to prepare for… something. Then he spoke:

"You interfered with the first time he entered the dark light just like Malefor stopped you from being completely consumed by the dark power, maybe he still cared about his daughter...or maybe he feared me it really doesn't matter now." Cynder was shocked, Malefor was her father...she didn't have time to think about that.

"Give me back Spyro!"

"I will but, the ritual must be complete I must be...free." Spyro's body stepped into the dark energy, she couldn't move the energy started encompassing the room having to shield her eyes from the blinding darkness she heard him say:

"Finally."

The energy began to recede until it was completely gone, when she looked toward the center of the room she saw a larger adult version of the dragon she saw in her vision, in front of him lay Spyro. He started laughing a cruel menacing laugh:

"I'm FINALLY FREE!" His laugh continued for awhile longer until he started speaking to himself.

"My father will come soon and the beauty of corruption will spread through the land."

"Who are you?" He snapped eyes toward her.

"My name...is Fury" Fury jumped through the ceiling letting daylight into the room and the mold started crumbling around them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Soul here just to let you know if you want to talk to me please email soulthedragon0 I hope you enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Cynder ran over to where Spyro lay she tried furiously to wake him up. Little did she know someone else was in the temple with her, behind where Fury had been standing was a smaller younger version of Fury. He lay asleep when he was awoken by Cynder's shouts, he opened his eyes and got to his feet and stumbled toward the sound. He remembered the amount of strength he had used to keep Fury from knowing he had contacted Cynder he fell closer to the noise hoping that Cynder had heard, she had.

"Who's there?" her voice was thick from her sobs of grief. He tried to call out but couldn't find his voice, he heard her get up and her steps grew near he heard her gasp then he fell into darkness.

Cynder hesitated helping the dragon she had found, the dragon looked similar to the larger dragon who had just been here. But there was something that told her he was different then the other one. She decided to help this dragon wanting answers to why Spyro was dead, she sobbed at the thought. The dragon stirred and lifted his head "w.w..water" his head fell to the ground. Cynder went outside finding the mold was gone and there was a clear pool of water where a big chunk of mold had been. Cynder went back inside to where the dragon was and used her wind power to lift him to the pool of water.

She shook him and his eyes slowly opened she showed him the water. When he saw the water he put his muzzle in the water taking big laps. His voice returned to him.

"thank you." He got to his feet.

"What's happening here?" Cynder asked him.

"Spyro first." He managed to barely get out.

"He isn't dead how..."

"Doesn't have time." He stumbled as fast as he could toward the temple.

That's the end of chapter nine ha you thought you were going to get more not yet my next post will come out soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Soul here this time you're going to be getting some more info on who this new character is remember if you enjoy and want to give me suggestions send an email to soulthedragon0 and I hope you are having a wonderful day.

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

The dragon walked into the temple and walked over to where Spyro was. The dragon reached his arm out over Spyro chest a white energy pulsing from his paw. The dragon push the energy into Spyro's chest and held it there suddenly the whole room was illuminated in the soft glow that then grew as strong as a thousand suns. Then the light faded the dragon removed his paw from Spyro's chest and stumbled away giving Spyro room. Cynder waited for what seemed to be an eternity suddenly Spyro started coughing and rose to his feet.

Tears formed in Cynder's eyes she ran over to Spyro and hugged him the dragon watched holding his side feeling the energy drain out of him.

"What...what happened Cynder?" Cynder turned toward the other dragon breaking their hug.

"I... I can never thank you enough who..who are you?" He said nothing for a moment deciding if he should answer then conceded.

"My name is Soul."

"Why did you help us?" Cynder asked.

"That's what the big brother is supposed to do right?"

"Wait wha..."

"I honestly wish there was more time to explain but by now Fury will have noticed I'm gone we have to head back to Warfang."

"Wait." Spyro said.

"You really just expect me to just trust you that fast."

"Spyro." Cynder said.

"We can trust him, he saved you." Spyro glared at Soul for moment then sighed

"...If you trust him... I trust him." Soul turned to leave and was attacked by a white and gold flash.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey so I'm posting this chapter right after the last one. I'm surprised that I'm getting these many views those who are reading thank you. Also you can follow me on Instagram my profile is soulthedragon and my gmail is soulthedragon0 . Now lets see what happens next.

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

Soul felt the air rush around him and felt his back hit the floor. Pinning him down was a white and gold female dragon with two horns on the back of her head curving toward her back. Her paw was on his chest holding him down with ease he heard Cynder and Spyro shouting for her to get off him and heard them get knocked down with her other paw.

"Where did Fury go evil scum!?"

"I'm not sure but I have an idea." Soul answered calmly.

"How about you get off me and I'll tell you."

"I won't fall for that especially not from one of Fury's henchmen."

"I think you got me mistaken for someone else, I don't work for Fury not with the person that imprisoned me within my own mind." Soul mumbled the last part to himself.

"What did you just say... wait are...is your name Soul"

"Yeah?" Soul answered confused. Spyro stood up:

"He also just saved my life." Suddenly the weight was lifted off his chest and Soul got to his feet.

"I'm... I'm sorry you just.. looked so much like Fury well I thought you worked with him."

"I understand."

"Can you please explain to me whats going on?" Cynder had risen after being knocked down by dragoness.

"Well I guess it's time but it's a long story so get comfortable."

Alright well every brain cell in my head is dead. Next time we'll finally get what you want THE WHOLE FRICKEN STORY. Stay tuned till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

WOW I'm on a roll getting tons of chapters done. Anyways you're not here to hear about me lets find out whats going on, lets learn the story.

 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

"At the beginning there were only two dragons their names unknown. So they were just known as Dark and Light, when they met they fell in love and had children. The children that were closer to Light were Fire, Ice, Earth, and Electricity. The children that were closer to Dark were Wind, Poison, Fear, and Shadow. Light was afraid of Dark's children, so she made children with her own powers, Light dragons. She wanted her light dragons to protect her for some reason I do not know of, she was right to be scared Dark disowned his children and left them to fend for themselves and transferred himself into a realm you know of, Calamity.

There he harnessed enough energy to make his own "children" the children he made out of his own energy. He trained them, when almost none of them showed success with harnessing his power there was one who perfected it. He named him after his own power Fury became his name and his first order for him was to kill his brothers and he did it happily. After that he ordered him to chase down and kill the light dragons and succeeded...except for her. Soul pointed at the light dragon that sat next to him."

"I'm sorry I never mentioned but my name is Snow."

"Nice to meet you." Cynder said.

"Yeah "nice"." Spyro said voice filled with distrust.

"Nice to meet you to." Soul said looking at ever angle of her face, her eyes a deep yellow and every part of her face glowed with hope. She was beautiful but Soul put that thought out of his head, there was no chance no chance at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey if your enjoying the story please leave a review and if you can offer ways that I can make my story better leave in the comments bellow. Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

Soul looked up through a hole in the roof and saw that night was approaching fast.

"We need to set up camp for the night, I'll get firewood." Soul said standing on his feet.

"I'll help you." Snow said and got up and followed him. Cynder and Spyro said they would stay and lay down next to each other side by side. Soul stood outside the temple breathing in the fresh air, he had been trapped by Fury for so long he forgot about how beautiful the world was.

"You missed it huh?" Snow asked.

"Yeah." Soul said.

"I missed it too." Snow said. Soul picked up firewood using his paw.

"How do you know about me anyways?" Soul asked.

"There was a prophecy."

"Ugh that explains enough whatever you heard was wrong...I'm definitely not a good person."

"What's... what's your full story, I just ask because it seems your hiding more of your story I hope you don't mind?" Snow was getting more frantic.

"I don't mind let's get more firewood while I tell you."

Sorry for this chapter being so short I couldn't think of a way to tell this part of the story yet. But another chapter should come out later today, please let me know how I can improve my story.


	14. Chapter 14

So yeah I'm posting this a couple hours after the last chapter. This chapter were going to learn about Soul's origin enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Fourteen_**

"Before Malefor was born I was, in the middle of nowhere. I learned to survive fast, everything there was ending for itself until one day a village of people found they were curious about my dark skin. So they placed me in a family to be studied, the family was nice nothing really happened until I was ten years old when i discovered my first power; metal. There was a blacksmith in town who was short on iron, I asked him why iron was important and he said it could make people very rich. The more I thought about it the more I was drawn to the idea of metal then I felt composed to call on it."

"Suddenly iron was pulled from the earth below me and was suspended near my head. Shocked I let the power go and the liquid metal fell on the grass starting a fire. Everyone panicked until the fire was out they asked me what I had done, when I had explained to them what had happened. My family decided to use me and made themselves rich when I asked if they still cared about me, they laughed and said I was an object. So I ran away in the process finding (to my surprise) a second element; fire. When I was running away they ended up cornering me. I was scared and angry so I focused on the emotion and released surrounding myself in a ring of fire giving me enough time to escape."

"I ran and eventually found Warfang, but when I traveled into the city the other dragons made fun of me eventually four dragons ganged up on me beating me to a bloody pulp. They walked away laughing, other dragons walked past me ignoring me it was nearly dark so I got up and looked for shelter I found an ally and slept on a pile of trash eventually I heard footsteps waking up ready to defend myself it was a red and gold female dragon the same age as me. "What happened to you" she asked me "You come here to beat me up too" I growled back. "Why did they hurt you" she said ignoring my hostility "I...I don't know." She introduced herself as Aleen and she ended up being my best and only friend, until one day it became more than friendship.""We were together for two years after till we were fifteen then it happened. The dragon who had beaten me up was jealous because he had known Aleen for longer then I had even though they weren't friends he felt that Aleen should be with him, so he and his friends plotted and decided they would kill me while me and Aleen were going on a trip for our upcoming hatch day."

"They followed us to our campsite and ambushed us we fought against them until at one point, when I was swinging my tail blade to hit one of them. Aleen was right behind me my tail blade went through her stomach and she fell to the ground." Soul stifled a sob before moving on."Him and his friends ran away I turned around and held her in my arms trying to keep her from bleeding out she kept on repeating it wasn't my fault, I told her she was going to make it but those words soon turned to sobs as she died in my arms. I held her for hours after blood soaking on my hands. Then...Fury came, he put my conscience somewhere deep in my mind. Fury then proceeded to break into the dragon temple where Malefor's egg was and died exactly as planned transferring me and Fury's minds into his it wasn't his fault he was evil it was...mine I wasn't strong enough I failed."

"But then I learned that he had been planning this ever since I'd been hatched. I know now but I wasn't left out there I was put there by Dark I was born of Malefor's blood but I was taken back there to the exact right time for Fury's mind to be put into my head. But there was more I had seen visions of what he had looked like in the future but in the past as well I found another power; time. I haven't learned to master it yet it is very complicated but if I focus I can see glimpses of what will be and what has been. My fourth power I've found recently; light which was the only thing that allowed me to revive Spyro." Soul felt tears forming in his eyes he sniffled and wiped them away.

"So that's my story."

"Soul...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be you didn't do anything"

So that's Soul's story I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll post when I can.


	15. Chapter 15

While I like writing on this site I'm also writing on and am know as soulthedragon0. Onto the next chapter.

 _ **Chapter**_ ** _Fifteen_**

Soul and Snow started back toward camp carrying enough firewood to last the night.

"Why didn't you tell Cynder and Spyro what you told me?" Snow asked.

"My sister shouldn't have pity on me, and shouldn't have to worry." Soul replied he felt anger inside him.

"Well, I think you should tell her anyway, it's not good to hide from your family."

"WELL, IT'S MY FAMILY SO LEAVE IT ALONE!" Soul's eyes had changed from their usual crimson red to the darkest of blacks and his voice distorted. Soul let his head hang below his shoulders trying to recuperate Snow shocked had backed away from him.

"I am still weak from all the years locked away by Fury." Soul paused.

"It is easier for him to break into my mind, especially when thinking about...her, I will eventually tell Cynder but only when Fury is DEAD." Soul said firmly.

Snow was quiet for the rest of the walk back to the temple, it was already night and fireflies were flying out of the grass looking like stars on earth another thing he had missed. When they made it back to camp Soul quickly made a fire near a corner of the temple and soon the whole temple started to warm up. Spyro and Cynder to the right of the fire laying down near each other and Snow was to the left. Soul had decided to sleep in the corner itself so he could see if anyone was sneaking up on them.

"I will go hunting next morning I'm sure you are both hungry." Soul announced.

"Why not now?" Spyro asked.

"It's too dark and the animals are already asleep and alert." Soul replied.

"Alright then." Then they all settled in and went to sleep.

Soul heard her voice he saw her face he looked down and saw the deep crimson blood. Soul looked back up at her face she was alive then she spoke.

"IT"S YOUR FAULT!" Soul awoke with a start he looked at his hands and saw they were clean, he breathed a sigh got up and carefully went outside. Snow had heard Soul sleeping she saw him turning side to side seeming as if he was trying to fight off the demons haunting his sleep. When he woke up she closed her eyes to a slit and watched him creep outside. She was debating with herself whether or not to go outside to comfort him. On one hand, she wanted to because...well she didn't know why she felt something different when she was around him but she dismissed that feeling. On the other hand, she needed to focus on her mission and kill Fury.

She went on with her thinking for what felt like hours then she decided to go against her mission. Snow got up and went outside, Soul was looking at the moon and looked like he was in deep thought. Snow walked up to and sat down beside him he was surprised until he saw who it was then he relaxed.

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." There was a pause it went on for a couple of seconds as he admired the moon. Snow noticed that instead of his eyes being red, they were dark blue. Snow broke the silence.

"Why did..." She had his full attention his blue eyes looking into hers, she felt a blush rise to her face.

"Why did you tell me your story when you didn't even want to share it with your kin." There was another pause.

"I trust you."

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'll try and write soon.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Soul slowly opened his eyes he saw sunlight shining through the holes in the roof he thought about how beautiful this temple might have been before Fury's power corrupted it. He looked away from the roof and at their campsite, he saw that Cynder and Spyro were asleep. Spyro wrapping his wing over her, he smiled and thought about how he had been with Aleen. Then the pain came back and he shoved that feeling away than he looked over where Snow lay. She too was asleep and he watched her steady breathing and saw how peaceful she looked, he was soon filled with a warm peaceful feeling just watching her sleep. Soul's stomach rumbled and decided that he should find something for them to eat."He walked outside and took a deep breath trying to pick up a scent. Nothing yet, he decided to walk toward the nearby forest to see if there was something there. When he was at least thirty yards from the forest he picked up a scent, it was deer he moved the grass aside with his paw and saw tracks leading toward the forest he determined they were made a couple of hours ago. But as Soul neared the forest the scent grew stronger the deer must be just beyond the tree line. Soul crouched down he was downwind of the deer and the grass was tall enough to hide him, another ten yards and he saw it. The deer was walking along the tree line eating acorns off the ground dropped by the oak trees, it was at least twenty yards away. Soul got ten yards closer before stopping, the deer not knowing he was there was walking closer to him, ten yards, eight, six, five he pounced at the deer claws first, the deer tried to flee but he was already on top it knocking it to the ground.

He bit into its neck the deer in response kicked him in his ribs something cracked and pain flowed into his body but he bit down hard causing blood to flow the deer died and Soul let go. He was hurt, bad there was a fire in his chest and his lungs, he coughed up blood. He was in trouble he needed the light, he lay down against a tree and tried to summon it but it wouldn't come. He felt the blood run out of his face something was wrong, he tried again nothing happened. He tried to take a deep breath and coughed up more blood, thoughts were rushing through his head he needed help he knew what he had to do. Soul rose to his feet causing him to scream in pain, he started walking toward the temple he was finding it harder and harder to breathe. His vision started swaying and he had to close his eyes for a moment to continue, he limped closer and closer to the temple. He started hearing her voice again he panicked he knew he was dying he limped faster he had to get to Snow, he was close to the temple so close his vision started to blur. He thought he heard someone call his name in her voice, he collapsed and everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

Is Soul dead...who knows (dramatic sound). Well I do because I'm writing this story but that's not important.

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

Snow woke up daylight streaming in, her mind drifted to Soul and their conversation last night. He trusts ME I had just attacked him earlier that day and now he's putting his trust in me. She thought about his eyes and their deep blue color a deep blue she could get lost in. " _Why were they blue_?" She wondered. " _It was probably nothing."_ She concluded, Snow heard someone scream outside she looked around and saw that Soul was gone from where he was sleeping she jumped up and ran outside cautious in case someone was attacking them. Snow felt the most panic she had ever felt in her life, more o then the thought dying to Fury's hand, more then facing Dark himself, she had to be right? He is the only one who knew Fury's thoughts by heart therefore important to her mission, or...was this something more.

When she got outside she saw Soul limping through the field blood dripping from his mouth.

"SOUL!" She cried out. She saw Soul fall to the ground she sprinted afraid she would be too late an energy filling her. One that she was afraid would fail her, she reached Soul he was laying on his side she saw that his chest was bruised and swelling blood was flowing from his mouth pooling in the dirt near his face. Careful not to injure him further she rolled him onto his back, she put her hand onto her chest and produced a ball of light. She hovered the ball of light over the wound and slowly pushed it in. She waited, his wound wasn't healing more blood was flowing she channeled all of her energy into the second ball of light. Even when pushing the light into the wound channeling more energy then she waited again. This time the wound started to heal, the bruise disappeared and blood stopped flowing from his mouth, he started coughing she felt something wet on cheeks realizing they were tears she wiped her eye removing any proof they were there. She knew now the feeling she felt when she was around him, she knew she was in love.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review of what I could do better, and follow so you can get updates when I post a new chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter I had stuff to do, but...I'm back! I actually want to say I broadcast on mixer so if you want to watch me play good video games I'll be on after school, search Soul VS Shooters to find me. Enjoy this chapter.

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

Soul was...somewhere, somewhere bright he looked around and saw a beautiful forest surrounding him. The trees were highlighted in a golden glow and fireflies flew around him, he rose to his feet. He marveled at the beauty of the forest and he realized he felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time; he felt at peace. He heard someone call his name he looked toward the voice, it was Aleen she was calling for him to join her. He started walking over to join her when he heard another voice, it was Snow he looked over his shoulder back at her. She had a scared look on her face as she tried desperately to come back, Soul had a realization of what was happening. He thought of being with Aleen once again that he could have this feeling of peace and happiness forever, or he could be with Snow who might not even care about him in the same way. He looked at her face then she looked at Aleen's, he made his decision. He looked at Aleen's she nodded;

"I understand, but don't forget...I love you Soul." Aleen approached him and pressed her muzzle to his cheek.

"Watch over her as I will watch over you." She said she turned to leave but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry Aleen."

"How many times have I told you, it wasn't your fault." Aleen faded into the light, Soul turned around and walked toward Snow.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

"Thank the ancestors, you're okay!"

He quickly inspected his own body to find that his wound wasn't bruised anymore, "Yeah I guess I am okay."

"You're lucky Snow was here; otherwise you'd be dead." Spyro said.

"Are you sure your okay Soul?" Cynder asked. Soul didn't feel any pain from the wound whatsoever, and stood up.

"I'll be fine, but we should head to Warfang. We've already wasted enough time." He started making his way towards the temple, but was stopped by Snow

"Wait! We can't just ignore your injury; what even happened out there?" Snow asked.

They didn't have time for this. "That doesn't matter now, we need to-"

"Tell us!" She had an iron grip on his forearm.

He sighed, "I went after a deer for us to eat this morning and got hurt, okay! It's nothing to make a big deal out of. Lets just go." He pulled his arm away and headed towards the entrance. As he neared the outside, Soul heard something as he inched closer to the sunlight.

"THAT'S not a big deal?! You need to be careful; running off on your own to hunt deer without a thought is reckless and-" Snow was interrupted.

"We need to leave, now!" Soul looked over the others' heads,glancing back into the temple to be sure they weren't being followed.

Spyro noticed his alerted and urgent tone. "What's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"Fury knows I'm free, and he sent someone after me. You need to listen to everything I say if you want to make it out of alive, got it?!" The group looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay, we're going to fly through the hole in the roof; from there, we need to split up. I'll go with Snow." He gestured at Spyro, "You and Cynder will head in a different direction. We'll meet you at Warfang when we make it out. On my signal; are you guys ready?" They all nodded and waited for their signal. Then they heard a branch snap.

Soul shouted, "NOW!" They all took flight and flew through the roof. As they went through the gaping hole, a slew of arrows flew through the air towards them. Some arrows narrowly missed Soul and other dragons. He and Snow split from Spyro and Cynder and flew through the fading sunlight.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter_** _**Twenty**_

Soul felt the wind brushing against his wings as he flew over the forest below. It had been a long time since he last flew through the air and it was made all the better to have Snow by his side. She flew elegantly in the dusk's light shimmering off her scales, highlighting her beauty, Soul felt heat rise to his face as he memorized her every last detail. He saw Snow's head start to turn towards him and he quickly snapped his head away.

"What attacked us back there?" Snow asked.

"Probably something Fury corrupted, I'm not really sure."

"We should probably land, it's getting too dark to fly." Snow said.

"Yeah you're right." Soul looked for a clearing so they could land. Once he found one, he signaled for Snow to follow him and he angled his body toward the clearing. They landed on the soft grass. Soul shivered from the moisture that covered the grass. The flowers were starting to close as night fast approached.

"Follow me, we can't sleep out in the open or whatever attacked us will find us again." Soul started walking toward the forest, in hopes of finding a secluded space.

Snow responded, "I'm sure we'll find something." They started trekking through the forest. Night caught up with them, and the forest was soon casting evil shadows on the ground. The darkness surrounded Soul, as if to consume him and throw him back into the prison Fury had kept him in for all those years. But he felt something brush against his shoulder, he looked to his right. It was Snow. They were walking side by side. Her presence gave a him a new sense of determination. Because Snow was there, supporting him in a way no one could understand, her presence put a certain strength into him that he had only felt once before. The way he had felt for Aleen, except this was stronger; this was something... more.

"Hey I think I see something." Snow pointed at a territorial depression to their right.

"Yeah I think I see it too, pretty sure it's a cave." They walked towards it and confirmed that it was definitely a cave and it was big enough for both of them. They stepped inside. Soul looked behind to confirm they were alone. He saw no one, there were safe.

He noticed that Snow was about to lay down, "Hold on, let me make this more comfortable." Soul grabbed branches from the pine trees around them and laid them where they would sleep.

"Not the best beds, but better then nothing." Soul lay on the uncomfortable bed as Snow lay on hers.

"Night Snow."

"Night." Soul tried to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Snow. He couldn't get her out of his head,. He looked over where Snow was sleeping. She had already curled up into a white and golden ball and was fast asleep. Soul felt relaxed by the sight of her in peace. He suddenly felt his eyelids grow heavy and as he closed them, he slipped into slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I was gone for so long. I was on vacation so yeah enjoy!

 _ **Chapter**_ ** _Twenty-one_**

Snow awoke to something wrapped around her tail. She opened her eyes and saw that Soul's tail was intertwined with her's. She saw that Soul was still asleep, murmuring something in his sleep. She felt his breath warming her face. She blushed and tried focusing on something else. She started studying his tail blade. It started from the end of his tail, spreading out like an upside down triangle. Then they rejoined to make a diamond. The edges forming the diamond were serrated to form a deadly spear. There was a slight red glint to it and she could imagine the night of torture he went through. She looked at his face and saw that there were tears flowing from his eyes. She realized that he was going through that night again.

"Shh, it's okay." Snow moved closer in a slight embrace, soon his sobs quieted down. She felt his heart beating and felt him breathing. She felt warm, the warmest she had ever felt in her life. Without realizing it, she slipped back into the womb of unconsciousness.

 ** _Hours Later_**

Soul woke up with a groan, "Ugh let me fall back asleep just a little longer." He forced his eyes closed, trying to force himself to fall back asleep. Failing to do so, he compromised and started dosing. But then he realized that he was warm, really warm. Soul opened his eyes and saw Snow snuggling up to him. He felt blood rush to his face. He wanted to separate from her, feeling embarrassed. But part of him enjoyed it and instinctively, instead of pushing her away, he pulled her closer. Hugging her tight, he closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of mint, which he recognized as her scent. Suddenly, she stirred and he closed his eyes tighter, embarrassed that he was indulging in this. "She's going to pull away. She doesn't care...," a voice in the back of his head told him. Snow didn't, in fact, she hugged him tighter and he felt her nuzzle his chest. When she pulled away, he felt a bit of...reluctance in her movement.

"Soul wake up." Her honey-sweet voice filled his ears, so he pretended to stir.

"Alright, alright, ugh." He opened his eyes. He went to stretch and his muzzle brushed past hers. He froze for a moment, feeling heat rise to his face again. He wondered if she would say anything. After a second, he finished the motion. bringing his head down from the previous position. His muzzle brushed against hers again and another awkward moment filled the small space.

"We should...probably get moving," he said.

"Yeah...we should." Her voice was warmer than before. They crawled out from the cave and took flight, but something was watching from the trees. Cheetahs were gathered around a shadowy figure. It was dark even with the light shining through the trees. The Cheetahs had almost no mold except for the occasion cluster. Their fur was black, held bows, and had swords at their side. the figure spoke.

"Isn't that cute Soul and the Light dragon are falling in love." The voice was filled with contempt when they spat the word 'Light'. A Cheetah with the darkest fur walked towards the figure cautiously.

"What should we do Mara?" The voice was calm but you could hear the fear in it.

There was a pause.

"Shoot them down."


	22. Chapter 22

Snow was next to Soul as they were flying towards Warfang. Soul glanced over at Snow. "Ancestors she's beautiful!" He thought to himself. He looked toward the horizon, adjusting his angle to face the right direction. He had memorized the path that Fury took so that he could find his way back if somehow he escaped. He removed the thought of still being trapped in the overwhelming darkness and rage of Fury's mind and focused on the path ahead.

Then he heard something. Faint at first, the sound of hissing air grew louder. He looked over his shoulder to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, something glanced off the side of his head causing him to flinch and lose control. He steadied himself and became aware that something thick was flowing from the side of his head. A realization caught up with him "Arrows!" another arrow whizzed past his shoulder.

"SNOW WATCH OUT ARROWS!" He shouted. Soul saw her starting to move strategically, avoiding the arrows. Soul followed her movements, hoping that one of the arrows wouldn't find their mark. Soul flew straight up then quickly turned down then turned to the side narrowly missing the arrows. Soul glanced to his left, hoping to find somewhere they could hide or make a stand. Seeing none to his left, he turned right and could barely make out the dark spot of a cave. He found Snow and called to her.

"FOLLOW ME!" She looked at him, confirming she heard him and they started gliding toward the cave. Suddenly a vision flashed through his head. He saw the dark shape of an arrow flying toward Snow's underbelly, about to make its mark. He looked back at Snow who was following close behind, then instinctively looked past her. He saw it, and time almost seemed to slow down as he panicked. Soul turned around and pushed her out of the way. The arrow hit him, placing itself in his shoulder. He roared with pain as he started to spin out of control. He felt light in free-fall as the distance between him and the ground was closing. Slipping in and out of unconsciousness, his life started flashing before his eyes and time slowed; he thought about the pain the anguish the...death. He thought about Snow: her face, her smile, her hug. He thought about what they would do to her. They would kill her or worse...he knew this couldn't be the end. He had to protect her! He opened his eyes. The trees weren't far but...he could make it. He leveled himself out, his underbelly facing the ground and started to try and open his wings. Pain stabbed its hooks into his shoulder and wing, snapping him back fully into reality. He moved his paw to his shoulder and felt for the arrow. He also felt that part of his right-wing was pinned to his shoulder by the arrow. He grabbed the arrow and started pulling with all his might. The pain was indescribable, causing his roar to grow louder. He stopped pulling for a moment, adjusted his grip and yanked it again. After a couple of agonizing seconds, the arrow came out of his wing and covered his paw in blood. He opened his wings and glided over the trees. He was so close that he could figuratively touch the branches with his tail. He started flapping his wings, gaining altitude and flew toward the cave.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

The ground was approaching fast as Soul neared the cave. Soul tried to angle himself to land but failed, Soul braced for impact as he hit the ground hard. He bounced and eventually slid to a stop on the hard ground. His vision was blurry and everything. Soul lifted his head, but couldn't find the strength to hold it up as it fell again. Soul heard a scream, it was Snows. He tried to lift his head again and but his body failed to respond. Soul heard the sound of claws against approaching he looked up and saw a ball of shadows above him. The shadows started to part, revealing a dark purple adult female dragon. Soul strangely felt a connection to her. The dragon noticed the confused look in his eyes.

"Well brother," The dragon let the word sink in. This did nothing but vex him further. He had no other siblings only Cynder, "or so I thought".

"You put up quite a fight especially for a Light Dragon." She seemed to relish in his pain. The devious look in her eyes; she knew something she didn't. Then he remembered the scream.

"What...have you...done with Snow?!" He whispered with a slight growl. He tried to look strong, but truthfully, he felt fear, but not for what could happen to him.

"She isn't dead...yet, but you might be able to save her." She was taunting him since she knew how he felt about her.

"Why...should I trust you?"

She chuckled, "Do you really want to risk her life just to see if I'm bluffing?" He remained silent. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Fine! What...do...you want?" There was nothing this dragoness could do that would stop him from saving Snow

"It's simple really you have to travel that cave," She gestured toward the cave, "If the cave system doesn't kill you and you find your way out, she gets to live."

"What if...you're lying?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why would I go through the trouble of doing this knowing that you'll most likely die in the caves? You've got 30 minutes once you enter the caves." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" She froze where she was. He whispered, "Who are you?"

Without looking back, she answered, "I'm your big sister...Mara." Soul rose to his feet and limped toward the yawning mouth of the cave. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Mara was gone along with whatever had shot him down.

He stopped at the entrance of the cave the realization of the situation hit him " _Snow could die if I don't make it in time. Am I really ready for this?_ " Before he could even contemplate those thoughts, he dismissed them from his head, " _No! I can't let Snow die. I won't let her down._ " With an injured but determined stride, he willingly ventured into the dark.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Soul had no idea how long he had been in the cave but he knew he had to hurry. Soul felt like his shoulder was swelling and was starting to hurt more with every passing second. He stumbled and fell and struggled to get up. He decided, " _I have to do something about this shoulder or I'm not going to make it._ " He limped towards the wall, leaned against it, and held his paw above his chest. Soul reached for Light, calling on it. But like before, he couldn't feel it. "I can't fail now, not when she is at stake!" He tried again and this time he felt something, a pinprick of Light. It was there and he called on Light again, stronger this time. Suddenly like a dam being broken, the Light surged into him. He felt more powerful than he had ever felt before. A ball of Light formed over his chest and he used his left paw to press the Light into his shoulder. The wound healed instantly as well as the scratches from the crash. The stab in his wing had also dissipated. " _I..I did it...I summoned Light!_ " He stood on his feet this time there was no pain only the determination to save Snow.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry about the random text I don't know what's wrong with my computer.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

As Soul traversed through the cave, it was quiet except for the sound of water droplets hitting the cold, hard ground. Despite the situation, there was only one thought going through his head, How could he have let this happen? A voice was screaming in the back of his mind, " _It's all your fault!_ " There was so much venom in its words it made him sick to his stomach.

"He responded, "Is it though?"

" _It is,_ " The voice hissed at him as if it was angry that he even asked that question. " _first Aleen and now Snow, when will you ever stop being useless?!_ "

Soul shook his head, trying to clear his mind, " _If I don't hurry up, then her blood will be because of me._ " He continued forward, attempting to ignore the voice before another smoother and calmer one interjected.

The voice whispered, "This way." Soul recognized the tone of the voice as Aleen's. Soul, seeing his chance to reunite with his lost friend, broke into a run towards the voice. As he was sprinting, he saw her tail before it disappeared around the corner. His legs picked up to tempo to try and catch up.

"Come on you can run faster!" Her voice was louder now and seemed to be getting farther away from him as Soul turned another corner. Desperation was flooding over him. Then he saw her stop in a large open cavern with the skylight streaming down and her red and golden scales seemed to glisten in the darkness. Soul ran up to her and embraced her, holding her tight. He didn't want to let her go, fearful that he would lose her again.

Aleen laughed. "I missed you too," she whispered. Soul felt Aleen hug him back.

"Oh don't cry, Soul." Confused by what she meant, he touched his cheek and found that they were moist from the tears streaming down his face.

Before he could utter a word, a thought came to mind, " _Wait, how is this possible? Aleen is dead…_ "

As if she was reading his thoughts, she whispered, "You'll be with her soon." His heart stopped as he realized what was really going on. He felt something move beneath him. Soul pushed her away as he dodged what looked a scorpion stinger. It had been anxious to strike where he had been moments ago.

The dragoness smirked, "Well you're smarter than I thought." Her scales started to change from their gold and red to a familiar dark purple. Her body grew from adolescence to full adulthood, revealing Mara.

Soul was shocked but felt a strong heat spread through his face, "HOW DARE YOU!" Soul shouted with the most rage he had ever felt in his life. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his mind as he struggled to keep Fury out. "NO! I won't let him take control now!" Using almost all his mental effort, he eventually managed to completely shut Fury out. He opened his eyes just in time to avoid another strike from Mara's tail.

"Oh, that's so…disappointing that Fury failed to control you. I guess I'll have to kill you myself!" Mara charged him horns first, nearly hitting him with what would've been a bone-crushing blow. Soul pounced, jumping on her back and raking his claws through her scales. Mara roared and used her tail to knock him off. He landed on the ground, hitting his head against the hard, ragged wall. His ears started ringing from the sudden impact and his eyes blurred. They came back into focus right when Mara attempted to strike him with her stinger again. He rolled to the side right as the tail stuck itself the wall. Soul instinctively, and without hesitation, bit down on her tail. Mara roared in pain but instead of throwing him off she curled her tail inwards. Soul tried to let go of her tail but it was already too late. The tail wrapped around his neck, completely restricting his breathing. Mara moved him in front for her. She glared down on him.

She snarled, "It's over you little pest!" Mara raised her paw to land the finishing blow when Soul suddenly felt Light surge through him again. He opened his mouth and a blinding flash of Light burst out. Mara hissed and dropped him. He rolled across the floor and saw Mara holding her paws over her eyes. He didn't hesitate when he lunged at Mara, crashing into her. They both tumbled on the floor, eventually stopping with Soul on top of her chest. He ripped into her throat tearing through her arteries and cutting her roar of surprise short. He jumped off her chest and looked back at his sister. She lay convulsing on the floor and holding her paws over her throat. Then her eyes went blank and her body went limp. He waited a moment in silence before the realization hit him. He had just killed his own flesh and blood. Despite that, he felt no sympathy for her suffering. She had tried to kill him but...still, he had never wanted this life for her or for him. He wanted a peaceful one with Aleen but he knew that could never happen. For as long as he lived, he would never be able to forgive himself. Thanks to him, he and Snow were both targets. They would always be hunted because of the danger they posed...unless he killed Fury. Wasting no more time, Soul jumped into the air and flew through the hole in the roof. He had to find Snow before it was too late.

 **Minutes Later**

Soul started scouting around the area from where he had escaped, " _I need to find Snow...if...if she isn't gone already._ " He pushed that thought out of his head " _No, she is still alive! I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her too! I love her and I want to tell her, but if she even feels the same way I'll be putting her at even more risk. But if I lose her I'll regret not telling her the way I feel._ " Soul decided he would tell Snow how he felt when...if he found her. Soul returned his eyes to the ground when he saw it, a line of smoke staining the sky. Soul angled his wings and body toward the source of the smoke and dived towards it, picking up speed. He stopped when he was right above the sea of trees. Once Soul was above the source of the ash clouds, he landed on a tree branch and climbed down until he had a clear view of what looked like a camp. A fire was rampaging through the camp but there was a cage at the center of it. " _Snow must be in there. She has to be; I'm sure of it!_ " Soul thought to himself. Everything was silent except for the sounds of the forest and crackling fire. After a full minute Soul jumped into the camp. He was careful to tread through the flames, but he noticed there was no supplies, weapons, or tents. " _They must have moved on from here. They likely burned it down to hide the evidence of their presence._ " Soul also thought they might have killed Snow in the process, but as he approached the cage and looked in, Snow was lying on the floor unconscious. " _Yes, she's not dead…I hope._ " He looked at the lock, it was constructed of iron. " _I could melt it but I might accidentally burn her if I do._ " He decided to pick the lock instead. He called upon iron and metal flowed from the ground and hovered in a sharp spike next to his head. Soul made the iron flow into the lock then harden with into a key. When it unlocked, he ran over to Snow and gently shook her awake.

"Snow come on wake up." He whispered. Snow stirred and her eyes shot open. He saw her opening her maw to scream, but quickly covered it. Having been suddenly grabbed, she started panicking and struggling against him. He tried to calm her down.

"Shh! Shh! Snow, it's me! I'm not here to hurt you." Her eyes locked with his and she froze. His familiar blue hue instantly soothed the young dragon's stress. Seeing that she stopped, Soul removed his paw from her muzzle.

"Soul? W-what happened? I can't remember anything except when you were shot down!" Snow exclaimed.

"I'm don't have time to explain that yet. Whoever was here might come back." Soul grabbed Snow's paw helping her to her feet. "We need to get out of here." Without realizing, the contact with her was making him blush. Luckily, his blush blended in perfectly with his red facial scales.

Soul whispered, "Follow me." Snow nodded and they made their way out of the camp. After of bit of exploring and searching, they both managed to find a small cave and hid inside. The cave was nothing special, but it would do for now. Once they were settled, Soul turned to her.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?!" Soul asked, with a slight growl on the second question.

"I...I think I'm okay." Snow answered. Soul was relieved that she was okay and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive. I thought I'd lost you." Without thinking, he hugged her tighter and nuzzled her affectionately on the cheek. Soul blushed when he realized what he had done and pulled away. Snow felt him let go of her and had a confused expression on her face.

"I...I'm sorry. I...I overstepped my boundaries. I shouldn't of-"

Suddenly, she pulled him back into the hug, "It's fine Soul. You didn't overstep anything." Soul was hesitant but eventually re-embraced her. Soul thought about telling her then but the voice in his head returned " _What do you think you're doing? She doesn't care! She probably thinks you're nothing but a waste of space! The only one who ever cared about you was Aleen and you killed her!_ " The voice's toxic tone almost made him break right then and there. But he managed to hold it back. The voice still echoed in his head, making him keep his confession to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys not sure if you guys saw my review but if you guys have any ideas or help that will improve my story please leave a review. Also if you wanna talk to me personally send a gmail to soulthedragon0 , sorry for such a short chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Soul felt warm as he hugged Snow. He could feel her breathing and her heart beating. Soul indulged in Snow's warmth a second longer before regretfully separating from her.

"I-uh I think we should get going," Soul said.

"Okay, but which way do we go?" Snow asked.

"Well, I remember the path Fury took to get here and what he saw. If we do some backtracking, I should be able to identify landmarks that I saw." Soul peaked his head out of the cave cautiously, in case someone had followed them. Then he carefully treaded out of the cave.

"Listen it's going to be faster and easier to find the path while we're flying but follow me and be ready in case they start shooting at us again."

"Alright." Snow replied. Soul jumped into the air unfolding his wings and flapping them to gain altitude. Soul shot through the trees and into the blue sky and when he got high enough, he left his wings open and glided through the air. Soul saw the cave where he had crashed and remembered that Fury had headed past one of the small hills below. Now that they were back on track, Soul felt relieved that they would be back in Warfang soon. Suddenly Snow shot past him that the air whipped at him.

"Come on keep up!" Snow shouted playfully. Soul laughed before angling his body up and then suddenly diving for a burst of speed. It didn't take long before Soul was next to Snow and about to speed past her. Snow saw this and tried to gain more speed by tucking her legs in further. But by that point, Soul had already soared past her;

"What did you say about keeping up!?" Soul shouted. He noticed that she was falling too far behind and decreased his speed by angling his wings forward to cause more resistance. Soul stopped when he was next to Snow again."

"Aw, it's too bad you lost to a Dark Dragon huh." Soul taunted.

"No, I didn't! I-I just let you win." Snow said back. Soul smiled, knowing full well that he had won that race.

A thought came to mind, "So...w-what..." Soul stumbled and hesitated.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"Nah nevermind." Soul tried to dismiss it. He felt that it would be rude maybe even hurt if he asked her.

But she asked inquisitively, "Come on, tell me." Snow asked.

He sighed. "What was it like...um...back...before all this?" Soul asked. There was a pause. Soul couldn't tell what the expression on Snow's face was and he grew anxious. " _Why did you ask something like that?! Idiot idiot idiot!_ "

"Why do you want to know?" Snow asked distracting Soul from his thoughts. Soul thought for a second before responding.

"Because you're my friend, one of the only ones I've ever had," Soul said hoping it didn't sound stupid. Another round of silence made him even more nervous but he kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, I'll tell you even though there isn't much to say. I had a family, one that cared about me. It was a very happy time….then Fury was born," she paused. "Fury directed attacks on our kind and they killed many light dragons. When they attacked our village, my parents tried to get us to safety Before we could, I-I realized I had lost the necklace that my grandmother had given to me. It had landed on the sidewalk only about ten feet away from me."

She pointed to the ruby on her neck "I ran back to grab it and just as I grabbed it...Fury landed in front of me. My parents were there a couple of seconds later. They had told me to leave it but I just couldn't." Snow looked down at the necklace " 'Where are you going little girl,' he said to me." "

"Then...h-he grabbed me and lifting me up in his giant paw. My parents said to spare me that I was just a little girl and that I didn't deserve to die. He asked, 'What are you willing to give to save her?' My parents dumped what they had onto the sidewalk which was more jewelry. They both said, 'everything.'" Her eyes began to tear up.

"Hey we don't have to talk about this any further if you don't want to," Soul said trying to comfort her.

"No it's fine just-just give me a second," There was a pause, Soul felt horrible for even asking.

" 'Everything?' Fury had asked them. They both nodded yes. He dropped me and I ran away with my back turned to my parents. I suddenly heard a scream and I turned around. I saw the silhouette of my parent's bodies. Fury was looking at his claws, which were dripping with blood. He turned and grinned at me 'You see, little girl. This is what happens when you let yourself care for others.' Then he took off laughing, and left me bawling in the streets. I was found by elders who took me to the temple in our city. They raised me for a couple of months before giving me the duty of watching over the streets and the skies. Eventually, I was given a promotion to the royal guard and got to guard Light herself. But… Fury came back and burned all the towns around us. Then the royal guards were attacked. They were all critically injured...except me. When Fury attacked Light, I was told that I had to escape. They trapped and preserved me in amber, telling me of the prophecy as the world went dark." As she finished, Soul noticed there was a tear rolling down her cheek.

"There... that's my story." Snow said

Soul had a shameful expression on his face, "Soul, I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to bring up your past like that."

"I-It's fine. I'll feel better when Fury's dead."

Soul nodded, "Me too."


	26. Working on it

Hey Soul here sorry I haven't posted for awhile now I'm trying to finish chapter 26 while working on my drawing. Please let me know if I can do anything better on previous chapters thank you.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

It was dark, darker than the light of Calamity. Spyro opened his eyes, and he saw someone familiar standing in front of him. The only difference was that the colors of his scales had changed from an aggressive red and orange to light and soothing blue. Despite that, he could still recognize the features of his mentor.

"I-I-Ignitus?!" Spyro shouted with glee as he ran and embraced the elder dragon.

Ignitus chuckled under his breath, "Yes Spyro it has been a while, hasn't it?" Spyro let go while looking up at him.

"What happened? H-How are you alive?" Spyro asked.

"When you defeated Malefor. a new age of Dark and Light began. I was called on to be the new Chronicler until the next era dawns." Ignitus said with a proud look on his face but something was still bothering Spyro.

"I've missed you but...why are you here, why now?" Spyro asked. Ignitus' face took on a darker expression.

"They will come for me," Ignitus said "Fury is heading towards the Convexity, where you defeated Cynder. The realm contains trace amounts of Dark Energy that Fury will absorb to give him even more power than what he already has." He said.

"Tell Soul this when you see him but for now, there are more pressing matters. You have to wake up...something is coming." Ignitus said.

"What is it?" Spyro asked but in a blink of an eye, Ignitus was gone and Spyro was plunged into darkness. He felt dark tendrils wrap around him growing larger and stronger. Spyro saw a pinprick of light; but then, he felt himself being pulled down away from the light. He struggled against the tendrils as an attempt to free himself but their grip was as solid as steel. He tried biting into them but they wouldn't even flinch. Panic set in and forced him to fight harder but to no avail. The light was fading fast as he was dragged further into the dark. As Spyro fought, he realized that the light was now gone but he could somehow still feel it. "Where is the light coming from?" He wondered to himself. He looked down at his chest and there it was, the light was shining on his chest. "The light is shining from me?!" Suddenly, the light became blinding. He felt his body curl up slightly before stretching outwards, releasing a mixture of light and aether energy.

Spyro ́s eyes snapped open; he was breathing hard with anxiety as what Ignitus said to him sunk in. He lifted his head and looked around for his love. He found that Cynder was next to him with starlight shining on her ebony scales through the tree branches. He still felt the light inside him momentarily before he felt it shrink down in its presence. He touched it and winced at the overwhelming strength of it, Spyro dismissed the power and thought about his dream "Ignitus said something was coming. We have to get out of here." Spyro got up and shook Cynder until she started mumbling.

"Come on Cynder we have to get out of here."

Cynder ́s eyes lethargically slid open and rose to her feet. "What ́s wrong Spyro?" Cynder asked before yawning.

"Ignitus just warned me that something is coming." Spyro said as he started walking towards the entrance of the cave.

Her expression was skeptical, "But Ignitus is-." Cynder started to say but Spyro cut her off.

"There's no time to explain. We need to-," Suddenly the ground shifted under him and exploded outwards, sending him flying into a tree, Spyro felt the air rush out of his lungs causing him to wheeze as he hit the ground.

Cynder shouted out, "Grublins!" Spyro hastily got to his feet to see that Cynder had positioned herself next to him ready to fight. He was still wheezing when he looked up to see that they were surrounded by the creatures. Each one held a sword or a spear that were sharpened and pointed towards them. Spyro got into a battle stance and stood ready as they closed in. Before anyone could make the first move, a fireball shout out and exploded, sending grublins flying out in all directions. The ones that remained regained whatever courage they had and charged at them. Spyro stood on his hind legs, using his tail to maintain balance, and swiped his paws at the spears, knocking them out of the warrior's twisted hands. Spyro and leaned forward on his front paws and swung the back of his body at them, killing it three more. Before he could react, a couple more replaced them and poked at him; the spear just glanced his shoulder. Spyro let loose a torrent of flames, incinerating the Grublins and leaving nothing but a pile of dust and ash.

Someone called out, "I could use some help over here!" Spyro turned towards the direction of the voice. He was surprised to see that Soul was here and he was struggling with one top of him. Spyro stomped the ground and sent an earth bullet crashing into and shattering its ribcage. The rest shrunk back in fear and scuttled away. Soul glanced at Spyro before getting to his feet.

"Thank you; I didn't see that one coming before he jumped me from behind." Soul said.

"No problem, but...where's Snow?" Spyro asked.

Soul pointed behind Spyro. "She's finishing off that Grublin." Spyro turned around to see that Snow was using her tail-blade to impale the creature's head.

Spyro turned back to Soul, "Are you two okay? We haven't seen you in a while."

"We got into a couple fights when we ran into my sister Mara." Soul said.

"Wait!" Spyro jumped slightly. He hadn't noticed that Cynder was approaching them, "I have another sister!?"

Soul's expression darkened, "You used to have a sister. I...had to kill her."

"Why did you have to kill her?" Spyro asked.

"She was working for Fury…I think," Soul said, "but that doesn't matter right now; we need to get moving."

"Wait, I want to know more!" Cynder said.

"We don't have time. We need to get to Warfang. Once we do, I promise I ́ll tell you there." Cynder opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself. No matter which way she looked at it, he was right. Soul turned and leaped into the air with Snow looked towards Cynder. She seemed like she was contemplating if she wanted to say something. She remained silent before flying after him. Cynder sighed while Spyro put his wing over her.

"Hey, it's alright; we just have to get to Warfang." Spyro said pulling her close to him Cynder looked up at him.

"I know. Let's just hope this will all work out." Cynder kissed him on the cheek before spreading her wings and taking off.

Spyro did the same and followed her as they ascended towards the clouds.

 **An Hour Later…**

Spyro saw the familiar wall of Warfang on the horizon. Cynder was flying by his side as the wind blew past the curves of his face. The tree's leaves were changing color from green to yellow and brown with Autumn coming, suddenly Cynder spoke.

"What are we going to tell the Guardians about Soul and Snow?" She asked.

"I'm not sure..." Spyro said.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you guys about..." Soul said, "I'm not going to stay in Warfang for long."

"Why!?" Cynder asked.

"Fury is still out there and the longer he breathes the more danger we'll be in," Soul said.

"Then let us come with you," Spyro said.

"NO, you have no idea what Fury can do he's more powerful than you and me!" Soul said.

"That's exactly why we should come to you and Snow can't handle this alone!" Spyro said.

"Snow isn't coming, I'm doing this alone!" Soul shouted.

"Wait for what!? I am coming with you!" Snow said, Soul, sighed.

"We'll talk about this once were safe in Warfang" Soul said.

Spyro scoffed "You're going to get yourself killed going alone." Soul glared at Spyro.

"I said we'll talk about this in Warfang." He said emphasizing to leave him alone. Spyro shook his head, Warfang was close now as Spyro could see moles repairing the wall were rocks had met their mark. The four dragons


	28. Update

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be rewriting the story which will hopefully make for better character development and grammar. It will take some time thank you for following the story thus far.**

 **-SoulTheDragon**


	29. Finished the Prolouge

Go check out my remade version of this story on my profile page.


End file.
